MY Life For You/Issue 30
Issue 30 and final issue of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Into The Night Aaron continued down the hall, shining his flash light where ever he looked. He was still thinking about Kim, and the things she said earlier. He started question whether or not Kim actually did have feelings for him, and if he did, what would he do? The woman he loved for years, but didn't love back, was replaced with another woman he loves. Break the heart of woman he loved in the past, or break the heart of the woman he loves now? All these questions were being jammed into Aaron's head. He started to loose focus, and randomly opened a door. He entered the room, and as soon as he did, he smacked himself on the face. He was in no situation right now to be thinking about things like that. He had to stay focus, and made sure that he wouldn't alert any zombies if there were any. He looked around the room, looking for things that could be useful, but there was nothing. Suddenly, Aaron started to hear noises outside. He looked out the window and saw strangers. It was too dark to see what they were doing, though it seemed that they were looking at the cars. However, he knew that Chad was watching over the cars, so he had no worries. Though they are being loud, Aaron thought, and he hoped that the noise would attract zombies. He walked over to a door and opened it. The flashlight went out. He kept hitting the flashlight, hoping it would start again. Luckily, it turned out, and Aaron flashed the light into the room he had just opened. In that room, he saw a girl on her knees, her back towards Aaron. He heard crunching noises coming from the room. "Hello?" Aaron said. No response. Aaron looked around and found a pair of scissors. He grabbed the scissors, and reversed gripped it. He slowly approached the girl, "Hello, are you okay?" The girl turned around, she was a zombie. Aaron looked disappointed. He had hoped that it wasn't a zombie. He walked in closer to the zombie, getting ready for the kill, but he suddenly heard moaning noises around him. The room was dark, so he couldn't see what was around him, and he had his flashlight focused only on the girl. He turned the flashlight to the whole room and saw zombies all around him. Aaron sprinted out of the room, but slipped. He hit his chin on the floor, which made a big cut. His chin started bleeding. However, he ignored his injury, got right back up, and started sprinting to the camp. Aaron got to everyone, "Guys, we need to get the fuck out here!Trevor, where's Chad?" Trevor stood up, "Chad's dealing with the people downstairs, but no come on, we got to get going. But Jesus Aaron, what did you do?" "I fucking alerted a herd of zombies, there coming here now!" Everyone got up and grabbed everything that they could and rushed down the stairs to the first floor. They got outside and saw Chad pointing a gun at the strangers. The strangers were already inside the van, but the engine was not on. "Chad, we need get out of here!" yelled Kim. Chad turns around, "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" The strangers started the Van, and speeded out of there. Chad fired his gun at the van, but the van kept going and going. Chad turned to the group again, "What the hell! Why did you guys distract me. 'Cause of this, we lost a damn car with some supplies in it." Susan walked over to the car that she drove and looked in her pocket for the key. "Aaron found a herd of zombies, and now they're coming after us" said Judy. Chad turned to Aaron, "God dammit Aaron! I told you not to do anything stupid!" "Chad, this is not the fucking time for that, we need to get going" yelled Aaron. Susan got the key and unlocked the car. Susan, Jamal, Mikaela, Amy, and Kim jammed themselves in the car while everyone else was stuffing supplies in the trunk. "Judy get inside the car" Aaron said. "It's fine, I can he-" Aaron interrupted Judy, "Get in the fucking car, we got the supplies." Judy followed as Aaron said, and got in the car. They got all the supplies into the trunk, and Chad closes it. Aaron and Chad see zombies coming out of the building. They both draw out their guns, and start firing while Trevor got into the car. Chad notices that there were too many zombies, and there wasn't really enough time for him and Aaron to get in the car. Chad looked at Susan, "Drive! we'll meet back at the highway entrance" "But-" Chad closes the backseat door, and hits the top of the trunk, "Go! Go!" Susan turns on the engine and drove out there. Chad and Aaron continued to blast the zombies with bullets until they both ran out. "Shit I only got one shot left!" "I'm out!" said Aaron. Aaron looked around and saw an alley, "Chad, that alley over there, lets go." They both started to sprint to the alley. Chad looked backed at the zombies, to see how far they were, and noticed that the zombies were licking the ground. He had no idea why they were doing that, but it had seemed to distract some of them. Aaron and Chad ran through an alley. Ahead of them, the alley was split into two different directions. "Aaron, go left" Chad said. Aaron went to the left, but stopped. He saw a heard of zombies coming towards them. Aaron turned around, "Go the other way." They both to the other direction. Ahead of them were zombies, luckily there was another alley to the left, so they went through there. They ran and ran, and more zombies showed up in the alley they were running in. Eventually, they ran into a tall fence. They both jumped on the fence, and climbed as fast they could. The zombies were getting closer and closer, but Chad and Aaron both were able to get over the fence. They ended up on a street that had no zombies near them. Aaron walks over to a wall, sits down and leans against it. He gasped for air. Chad stood next to the fence and watched the zombies as they tried to grab him. He looked on the ground and saw something red on the floor. "blood?" Chad thought. He looked at his body, but there was no blood on him. He looked at Aaron and saw blood coming from his chin. Chad walked over to Aaron. "You know, I saw the zombies lick something off the floor near the building we were camped at" Chad said. "Really, did you see what it was?" Aaron asked. "Look on the floor" Aaron looked at the ground and saw blood, and followed the trail to the fence. He touched his chin. He forgot that he cut his chin open. "Zombies are able to smell, but I think it's the fresh smell of human blood that they are attracted to the most. The licked blood stains off the floor, and don't you think it's weird that the zombies were able to find us through the alley? They were not able to hear us. So they must have smelled us, well you." "Are you saying that I am becoming a burden? I can clean off this blood so that we won't be tracked anymore." "If only the problem could be solved just by that." Chad points his gun at Aaron. "I still got one bullet left." "Wha-What you're just going to kill me?" "You have fucked us up. You're bad luck to us. I can't have you come with us, knowing that you might get us killed." "Seriously!" Aaron shouted. "Seriously" Chad replied. Chad cocks back the hammer of the gun. Aaron closes his eyes, then re-opens them. "Hold on." Aaron reaches down his shirt, and pulls out his necklace. He takes it off, and throws it to Chad. "Give it to Kim. Final gift I guess. If I remember correctly, today should be her birthday." Chad puts the necklace in his pocket. Aaron looks up in the sky and saw the stars shine bright in the night sky. Aaron took one final breathe, then Chad pulled the trigger. Everyone was waiting back at the highway entrance. They waited for nearly 20 minutes for Aaron and Chad to come back. Kim looked out the window impatiently. Watching, and hoping for them to come back. She then sees something in the distance. "Hey, there is someone over there!" Susan started the car and drove to the person was. They got closer and closer, and realized that the body figure was Chad. But then realized that Aaron was not with them. "Where is he?" Judy asked. "Where is he?!" She started to cry. Susan stopped the car a few meters ahead of Chad. Kim got out of the car, and ran towards Chad. "Where's Aaron? Where is he?" Chad looked at Judy and Amy. He then reached his pocket, and pulled out Aaron's necklace. Kim placed her hand on her mouth, and cried. Chad touched Kim's shoulder, "Come on, we need to go." They both got into the car. Chad told everyone that Aaron was dead. Amy and Judy both cried. "Come on, we still need to go to Denver." Susan started the car, got onto the highway, and drove off into the night. End Category:Uncategorized